Customers utilize directory services to create and maintain a directory (e.g., file systems, files, users, security policies, network resources, applications, system storage, etc.) for data management and, generally, access to a variety of resources. The directory service may be configured to create a directory in a data center operated by the customer (e.g., on-premises) or in a remote network (e.g., off-premises), dependent on the customer's business needs. These directories may be utilized to provision one or more computing resources within an off-premises network. However, since these computing resources may reside in an off-premises network, it may be desirable to augment existing on-premises authentication methods with additional security layers to enhance the security of these computing resources and the directory, whether operated by the customer or in the off-premises network.